Pokeball Peril
Pokeball Peril is the third episode of season 2 of Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series Plot After the events in the previous episode, Ash and his friends manage to crash-land Team Rocket's blimp on Valencia Island. They get to an outlook and realize that they cannot find Professor Ivy's lab. Pikachu points to what appears to be a Pokémon Center. They go inside and find a Nurse Joy, much like Kanto's Centers, and she gives them the directions to Ivy's lab. They get to the lab and go inside, where they are met by three girls who lead the trio down to the beach. There, a Gyarados comes out of the sea as a woman pets it, shocking everyone with her skill. Gyarados takes her to the shore as one of the girls tosses her a lab coat. She introduces herself as Professor Ivy. Back at the lab, Ivy shows them the gold Poké Ball. She reveals the inscribed letters on the top of the ball, giving it the name the GS Ball. One of the assistants demonstrates how the ball could not be transported. Ivy also points out how multiple attempts to open it have all failed. Ivy hands the Ball over to Ash to deliver to Professor Oak. Meanwhile, at the airfield, James and Meowth are dismayed by the ruined blimp, but Jessie reminds them that Ash and his friends have a return trip booked. Knowing that it means another shot at catching Pikachu, Team Rocket starts repairing the blimp. Ivy leads Ash and the others through the outdoor environment, which serves as an extension of her lab. Misty smells the flowers, but is startled after a Vileplume steps out of the bushes. Ash checks his Pokédex and notices the Vileplume has differently colored petals. The assistants rush out a crate of Pokémon food as other Pokémon come out, all possessing an unusual orange coloring. Ivy explains that she has bred and raised all of Valencia Island's Pokémon, and they form an invaluable part of her research into the effect of the tropical climate's effects on Pokémon. Just then, an assistant points out that the Butterfree has not eaten in days despite them offering it different food combinations. Brock samples the food before running off. He returns to smash Berries, pointing out that the taste is important. He sprinkles the solution onto the food, and the Butterfree flies down immediately to eat, amazing Ivy. Back at the living quarters, everyone is shocked at the amount of disorder there. Brock promptly puts on his gear and goes into a cleaning frenzy, making the place spotless and preparing dinner, much to the pleasure of Ivy and the assistants. Later that night, while everyone sleeps, Ivy and the assistants watch Vileplume mark the area with its pollen. Brock offers them some rice balls as he watches. An assistant notices a Raticate entering the pollen cloud. Ivy rushes in to pull Raticate to safety, in the process exposing herself to the pollen, which weakens her. She orders the assistants to contact the Pokémon Center. At the Center, Joy treats both Raticate and Ivy. Due to her actions, Raticate was not severely hurt and will recover. The assistants show their concerns for Ivy as Brock watches with admiration. The next day, Ash and Misty prepare to leave, but they notice Brock is not with them. They find him fixing the roof with his Pokémon, and Ivy notes that Brock wants to stay. Brock explains that he can learn about Pokémon at the lab and that they need him more than Ash does. Ash agrees, and he and Misty bid farewell to Brock, Ivy, and her assistants. Later on, Misty notes how different it will be without Brock before bringing up the dilemma about getting back to Pallet Town. Ash brings out the blimp tickets, but Misty quickly reminds him that the blimp was a sham. When arrive at the airfield, they find a brand-new blimp on standby, and a disguised Team Rocket whisks them aboard. The ship takes to the skies as Jigglypuff manages to get aboard. When Ash and Misty request food, Team Rocket steps out and drops a steel cage to imprison them before revealing themselves. They notice Brock is not with them and tease them about being a couple. Ash orders Pikachu to attack, but Jessie warns that the attack will destroy the entire blimp. Just then, Jigglypuff jumps in and sings, putting Ash and Misty to sleep. Team Rocket quickly grabs parachutes and opens the hatch to escape, with Jigglypuff flying out with them. However, Ash and Misty remain caged and asleep on the blimp without a pilot. Major Events * Ash and his friends meet Professor Ivy. * Ash receives the GS Ball from Professor Ivy. * Brock decides to become Professor Ivy's assistant and leaves the group. * Ash and Misty head back to Pallet Town, but are caught in one of Team Rocket's traps and left alone aboard a pilot-less blimp.